


music headcanons

by iloverenqueenston



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, i mean hell theres probably more, jesus look at all these character tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloverenqueenston/pseuds/iloverenqueenston
Summary: so what kinda music do these fucks listen to





	music headcanons

monika  
loves ambient. has it on while writing poems because its relaxing. she sometimes drifts into the noise genre, but its usually ambient. or just mostly anything slow. she does enjoy vaporwave. she can also get behind complex beats, but that doesnt mean fast. wants a drum set. also likes piano pieces, which is helpful for actually playing the piano. but shes always disliked classical. she likes a good bass line, (same) which can allow her to get into some faster rock or electronic music. she really likes complexity and experimentation. you can frequently find her as a viewer on those lo-fi hip hop streams. everything calm and relaxing.

playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYHo1iWsocMerI0I8LJ44YG5kmExFFcNw

  
sayori  
really loved sappy love songs until her feelings for mc got so intense. after her depression got really bad, she used music as a big coping mechanism. she had tried to make some of her own music before, but it all sounded violent and angry, but yet there was still something very sad about them. you could tell she put a lot of feeling into them, and she puts a lot of feeling into the music she listens to too. when she was angry, she was basically the opposite of monika, preferring noise to ambient but sometimes drifting there. harsh noise. when she was really angry, it would be very intense metal. when she was sad, she liked drum and bass with good deep bass lines, mostly, but also just any electronic music with good deep bass lines. she tried to listen to happy hardcore when she got really sad, to cheer her up, but that somehow made her feel worse. all happy music made her feel worse. usually, she enjoys alternative rock and occasionally shoegaze. just a lot of laid back stuff.

  
natsuki  
all happy music. happy hardcore, bubblegum pop, and j and k-pop, mostly. its hit or miss with pop music; she despises most, but some she really loves (same) when yuri was worrying her, she listened to self described “slow rock. like, rock, but slower. but not like really slow, but not really fast.” like the goldilocks zone of rock speeds. she is a fuckin weeb, so of course she has to listen to vocaloid. shes actually pretty boring with her music tastes, but mainly just because shes so open to try new genres. she likes basically everything, except pop and country (same).

  
yuri  
unironically enjoys meme songs. unironically enjoys everything, mostly. even more open than natsuki, so, not much to say about her. when she wad going insane she listened to either harsh noise or really dark metal. just very angry music.


End file.
